nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Justus (AU)
This page is dedicated specifically to list all of the different Alternate Universe counterparts of Justus Hawkins. Alternate Universes The counterparts are located under the Alternate Universe to which the counterpart can be found. The different Alternative Universes will be listed in alphabetical order. A-B * Band Universe - Justus Remington, is the drummer and back-up vocalist of indie rock band Dark Alleys and Seasonal Creatures. He was born in London, England and moved to the United States during his teenage years with his family. * Benders Universe - Justus, a Firebender with a Fire Nation father and an Earth Kingdom mother. C-D * Circus Universe - Justus, an exceptionally skilled knife-thrower at Le Cirque de la Nuit (The Night Circus). His assistant and girlfriend is Ms Angelique "Angie" Keaton. * Daemons Universe - Justus Remington, his daemon, Dreq, settled as a peacock. * Devil and Angel Universe - Loki, a high-ranked devil of Hell. * Doggie Universe - Justus Remington, aka Rebel, 48 (biologically 23). He's a vampire fighter owned by the Roderick Family. * Dragon Age Universe - Justus, a templar warrior. * Dragonworld Universe - Justus, a Dragonborn; human bandit and thief. E-F * Fairy Tales Universe - Pan, a remake of the Peter Pan story. * Fantasy Universe – Justus of Caydenn, a hot-headed warrior from Caydenn and the youngest son of the Chief. * Foster care Universe – Justus Williams, formerly Remington, grew up in a abusing home and were an emergency case for Mrs William when he was fourteen year old. Years later Justus, now 24 years old, is living a semi-criminal life but are on his way to a better life when the seemingly random murder of his adoptive mother stirs things up considerable. G-H * Gladiator Universe - Iudicael, a Celtic Gladiator of the House of Lucius. * Hero Universe - Justus Archibald, aka Mindhunter, 19 years old. Mindhunter is a member of Team Justice, being one of the youngest members. Damon's fraternal twin and older by three minutes. * Hogwarts Universe - Justus Remington, a 5th year Gryffindor student, who plays a Beater on his house's Quidditch team as well as the Captain. * Hunger Games Universe - Justus Remington, a 17 year old career tribute from DISTRICT 2, representing his district in the 72nd Hunger Games. I-J * Immortals Universe - Justus Remington, a Brit made Immortal in year at the age of . * InFamous Universe - Justus, a conduit with powers based on fire and smoke. He's a form of bioterrorist, being a pain in the ass for the Department of Unified Protection, while he looks for his missing little brother, Damon. K-L * Kitty Epidemic Universe - Justus, a old vampire turned Cat and sold to the vampire Niccolo de Luca. * Legendary Figures Universe - Lord Halloween "Hallow" (The Pumpkin King), in charge of the Halloween Holiday and all what it means. Lord Halloween's Messenger is the Headless Horseman, he's also one of his trusted henchmen. M-N * Medieval Universe - Sir Justus Remington, knight of King Henry in the service of Lord James. O-P * Pirates Universe – Lord Justus Remington, third son of Duke Remington of Cromarty, or also called "Captain Justus the Judgemental", is the 24 year old Captain of the Poison Jewel. * Prison Universe - Justus Remington, a prison inmate. Q-R S-T * S.T.A.R. Universe - Staff Sergeant Justus Remington, also called "Hotshot", is the second-in-command after 1SGT Hawkins and the team's weapons specialist and fast-attack expert. * Shapeshifter Kids Universe – Justus Remington, a 17 year old British sixth form born in London. His shift is Black Panther (melanistic leopard). * Single Parenthood Universe - Justus Hawkins, a 17 year old star athlete on both his High School football and basketball team. The biological son of Johnny and Skye Hawkins, and adoptive brother of Darren Murphy. * Space Universe - Justus Remington, Human Terran, also called Earthling, from the United Federation of Britain who works as a pilot for the Space Federation. U-W * Western Universe - Justus Remington, a gunman. * Wolf's Rain Universe - Fenrir, a wolf and the pack's most dominating alpha. X-Z * Zombie Apocalypse Universe - Justus, an Englishman stuck in America during the apocalypse. Category:Nightmares of the Past Wiki Category:Alternate Universe